You've Got A Way
by walkingonsunshine83
Summary: A Danny and Lindsay Fanfic.  What happens between Danny and Lindsay after the almostkiss in the Bozeman Courthouse. Chapter 2 up July 10, 07.
1. Meet Me In Montana

**You've Got A Way:** A Danny/Lindsay CSI:NY Fanfic

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic ever! Reading and Reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY! Wouldn't it be nice, though!

Lindsay stood facing the mirror in the ladies restroom in the Bozeman courthouse. She leaned against the sink, emotion coursing through her body. Feelings filled her: relief that the monster was behind bars; sadness that it had taken so long and dominated her life for years; yet hope was there, too, like a wellspring emerging from her heart.

The hope that she could begin again, start something new with Danny. Just thinking his name made her smile again. He had flown across the country just to support her. What guy did that? Her Danny did. She had enjoyed their casual flirting in the lab since the day she arrived in New York, but had never taken it seriously until the day Sid clued her into the fact that Danny called her 'Montana' because he had a crush on her. She had heard stories of his ladies-man reputation and really tried to guard her heart. It hadn't worked and she felt herself grow more attracted to him by the day. She knew he had felt it to, when he confronted her in the hall at the lab. She had deflected him, all the while her heart was screaming at her to let him in. He, like the gentleman he was, backed off at her request. But now, here they were, a half a world away from New York and they had almost kissed in the courtroom.

She giggled slightly as she took in her flushed face and her grin. Her palms felt sweaty, she was just like a giddy school girl with a crush. She had ducked into the ladies room under the pretense of avoiding the press, but in reality it was to calm her quaking heart. She pulled herself out of her daydreaming. Why was she hiding in the bathroom when Danny was in Montana?

As she stepped smiling out of the restroom, Danny could not help but to smile back at her, her smile was contagious. As she stepped up to him, grasping his hand in hers and leaning into him, Danny knew that he was never letting her go again. Before either could speak, Danny's stomach growled and gurgled, signaling his hunger. They both laughed and Lindsay said, "Make tracks, cowboy! I'll take you home and Mama will feed you."

Lindsay pulled back to lead the way to the parking lot and Danny immediately missed the weight of her body pressing into him. It took him a few seconds to realize that Lindsay had asked him a question and he pulled his thoughts away from the feel of Lindsay's body against his. "No, I didn't rent a car. I took a cab from the airport."

Once out of the courthouse, they headed towards a giant blue pickup, the tires almost as tall as Lindsay. Danny laughed and asked, "What the hell is that monstrosity? Are you sure you can handle that?"

Lindsay grinned as she pulled herself up on the running board of the driver's side, "This is Charlene Chevy, my brother Jack's pride and joy."

"And you can drive this thing?" Danny asked with a little hesitancy in his voice. "No wonder you don't like driving the SUV in New York. I always thought it was because it was too big for you to handle, but I see I was wrong!"

"We country girls like it big." She replied, her voice filled with innuendos, with a smirk on her face and a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.

Danny, for once in his life, was completely speechless. His mind was racing at the thought of his Montana curled up in his bed, her soft curls spilling across the pillow. He pulled back his thoughts, knowing that they had to take this new relationship slow, build back the trust they previously had before they leaped into bed together. He didn't want to scare her away again, but he did want to see her blush again, so he quietly replied, "I'll keep that in mind," his voice filled with as much innuendo as hers had been.

Sure enough, Lindsay's cheeks flushed a deep crimson, exactly the response he had been waiting for. They filled the ride back to the ranch with small talk; Danny talking about some of the crazy cases the team had worked while Lindsay was gone; Lindsay talking about her family, giving him great insight in to how she had grown up and what had made her the way she was.

Lindsay's parents ran a cattle ranch nestled in the foothills of the mountains. Lindsay had grown up with the wide open land and the mountains standing tall as sentinels, guarding her valley. Danny had to admit that it was beautiful, fresh and bright, like his own Montana. He was beginning to see how well his little nickname fit her.

Lindsay spoke about her two older brothers and Danny realized that must be where she learned to give as well as she got and gained her ability to hold her own against his cocky behavior. Jack and Garrett were six and seven years older than Lindsay. They had teased her unmercifully while growing up. They were both married and Garrett and his wife Lucy had a baby on the way. The brothers worked the ranch with Lindsay's father Steven and had built their own houses on opposite ends of the property. Jocelyn Monroe, Lindsay's mother, was a fourth grade teacher at the local elementary school. Lindsay had been in her class and claimed it was the most embarrassing school year of her life.

Danny briefly wondered silently why none of her seemingly supportive family had been at the trial. As if hearing his unspoken question, Lindsay spoke again, "I asked them not to come today; I didn't want them to have to watch me live through that again."

They pulled up to the ranch, a big white farm style house. A dog ran towards the truck from the back of the house, obviously excited to investigate the newcomers. Lindsay and Danny jumped from the truck and headed up the stairs to the front porch. As Lindsay swung the door open she called, "Anyone home?"

Footsteps were heard coming from the side of the house and an answering voice rang out, "I've got lunch ready for you in the kitchen, honey!"

Lindsay reached for Danny's hand again and as she took it in hers she marveled at how well they fit together. As they headed towards the kitchen, Danny hesitated. He was meeting her parents, her family. He had never 'met the parents' before; none of his relationships had been this serious. Sensing his hesitation, Lindsay smiled and said, "It'll be fine, they are going to love you."

As they entered the kitchen, Danny was struck by how much it was like his own family's kitchen, bright and cheery, with framed photographs of the kids as children. There was warmth radiating from this kitchen and it had nothing to with the thermostat.

Jocelyn smiled in surprise at the pair entering the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel; she made her way forward to hug Lindsay. Lindsay said, "Mama, this is Danny, from New York."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Danny!" She replied, silently chuckling to herself. Lindsay's letters and calls had been full of Danny, but this was certainly more than an office crush if he had flown across the country to see her. "Are you hungry?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Mrs. Monroe," came the response in his lilting New York brogue.

"Oh, no; no Mrs. Monroe. Please call me Jocelyn. Only my students call me Mrs. Monroe. Please sit and eat, there is plenty for everyone! I'll call Steven and the boys in, too."

Danny and Lindsay made there way to the table while Jocelyn called the men from the barn. "Did ya hear, mama, the verdict was guilty." Lindsey asked when her mother sat down at the table.

"I heard," she replied, smiling in relief that this long ordeal was finally over and it looked like Lindsay was moving on with her life.

Just then the door clattered open and three tall men filed in with calls of: "Smells great, mom!", "Where is my pumpkin?" and "Who the hell is this guy?"

Lindsay jumped from the table in order to quell the confusion. "Daddy, Garrett and Jack, I'd like you to meet Danny, I work with him in New York."

"Danny, nice to be able to put a face to the name!" They all watched as Lindsay's eyes grew big at this response from her father, implying that she had been telling them about Danny.

Danny grinned at this sudden revelation and replied, "It's nice to meet you, too, sir."

"Call me Steven. This is Garrett," he pointed first to the taller of the other two men, "and that's Jack. Are you in town long?"

Danny answered as they settled around the table, "Only until tomorrow. I have to work early the day after."

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay with us tonight." Jocelyn said, "Isn't he, Lindsay?"

Lindsay shot her mom a look that was pure venom. She should be relived that they weren't getting grilled more about why Danny had shown up unannounced or what was going on with their relationship, since it was obviously deeper than she had let on. Lindsay smiled at Danny before responding, "Please do stay."

"I'd love to."

They finished the meal, chatting about everything under the sun, her family taking pains to get to know Danny, knowing that this was the man who had captured their Lindsay's heart.

After they had all companionably cleaned up the kitchen together, Jocelyn made a suggestion to Lindsay and Danny. "You both are going out tonight; Lindsey, you have got to show him the _real_ Montana. Take him to a Honky-Tonk."

"_A Honky-Tonk? _What the hell is a Honky-Tonk?_" _was Danny's incredulous reply.

"Come on, cowboy! It's a bar… They have excellent Black Butte Pale Ale and buffalo burgers. You can't leave Montana before going to a Honky-Tonk!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Alright, I can't pass up an opportunity to see you drunk!"

"In your dreams, Messer!"

Lindsay pulled the blue pickup to a stop in front of what looked like the stereotypical western bar. The wooden walkway still had what Danny imagined to be hitching posts. He looked around for the sagebrush and the gun slinging sheriff. They made their way to the door and ducked into the smoky atmosphere. Danny watched as Lindsay made her way through the tables, catching a glimpse of her hips swinging a bit more than usual. She was stopped at nearly every table by friends and acquaintances, all clamoring for her attention and the ladies all begging an introduction to Danny.

They made it to a small table where a tall, buxom, red-headed waitress came to take their order. Both were nursing beers when the bartender made his way to the stage, opening it for karaoke. After the usual number of drunken songs, their waitress headed for the mic and instead of singing, announced that there was a special guest in the house.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a hometown hero here tonight, a karaoke genius just waiting to sing. Please give it up for our girl Lindsay Monroe, all the way from the Big Apple!"

Laughter and cheers rang out across the bar as everyone began to chant her name. Lindsay flushed red and shook her head. There was no way she was going to sing in front of Danny, no way. Danny, with his trademark smirk, said, "Oh, I have got to hear this, Montana!" She reluctantly pushed herself to her feet and made her way to the stage. After picking her song, she grabbed the microphone and gave a little smirk of her own.

"This one is for you, city-slicker"

Lindsay began to hum as the melody filtered through the speakers. This was her favorite Shania Twain song and with Danny here, now, it had new meaning:

_You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything that I could be  
I gotta say, you really got a way_

_You've got a way, it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You never know just what that means  
Can't you see, you got a way with me_

_It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we made love_

_You've got a way with words  
You kept me smiling even when it hurt  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
I can't believe the way you get through to me_

_It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we made love_

_Oh, how I adore you  
Like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are_

_It's in the way you want me  
Oh, it's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we made love  
It's just the way you are_

Danny was mesmerized by her. The way the music filled her and the way she swayed her hips made him covet her presence even more. He wasn't sure but he thought she blushed when she sang about making love. He was sure that she looked deep into his soul as she sang. As the last strains of the tune floated away, he jumped up to give her a standing ovation. Most of the crowd did as well. Lindsay was well loved in this town and she was becoming well loved by Danny Messer. Lindsay made her way back to the table with a slightly unsure smile on her face. Danny immediately pulled her into a hug, whispering words of praise in her ear.

They remained at the bar for another hour, meeting and greeting friends and catching up on the latest gossip from New York. Danny had surprised her with the news that Mac and Payton were an item. Danny watched as Lindsay's replies grew listless and he realized that she was exhausted. "Alright, Monroe, it's time for the cows to head home for the night" he said, pulling her to feet. "You want me to drive?" he asked.

Her snappy comeback was a bit delayed, "You want me to risk us getting lost in Big Sky Country by letting you drive? Not on your life!"

They sat in companionable silence for the drive back to the ranch, pulling up just before midnight. As they headed to the porch, she asked when his plane left in the morning. Fortunately it didn't leave until almost noon, so they could both catch up on some much needed sleep. The house was dark and quiet, with only a small light on in the kitchen. Lindsay laughed lightly at the light. "My mom has left that light on every night I go out since I got my drivers license. Some things never change."

They made their way up the stairs and Lindsay paused by a door. "Mom made up the boys room for you and I'm just across the hall." Danny thought he had imagined the disappointment in her voice when she said she would be across the hall, but there was hesitation in her steps. Danny enveloped her in a hug, just to let her know that he was there for her.

He whispered, "I'm glad I came. I really like your family."

Snuggled against his chest she snorted, "You like my family? What about me?"

"I like you, too. A lot."

"I like you, too. A lot. My family likes you, too."

"I was sure they weren't going to like me, being a Yankee and all."

"A Yankee? Danny, we're in Montana, _not_ Georgia, for crying out loud!" They both giggled. Danny pulled out of the hug and said goodnight. They both entered their respective rooms and proceeded to get ready for sleep. Before sleep came to either, they mulled over the day, both so thankful that Danny had gone with his instincts.

At the airport the next morning, Danny thought about how he had been in Montana for less than 24 hours. His life had rapidly changed in those short hours. He had come uncertain of Lindsay's feelings. Now he knew that they were headed somewhere neither had been before, someplace wonderful.

The final boarding call was announced and Danny stood to leave. Lindsay reluctantly stood as well, wishing she was flying back with him. Danny pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her honey brown curls. She buried her face in his shoulder, not wanting to let go. He eased her back a little and brought his lips gently to her cheek. He let his gaze roam over her face, as if to memorize it and then stared intently into her eyes, saying, "You did good, Montana."

In response, Lindsay tilted her head up and drew a hand across the back of Danny's neck, pulling him closer. As their lips met for the first time, stars exploded in the emotions of each. They deepened the exploratory kiss into a kiss flaming with mutual attraction and trust. They broke apart and Danny leaned his forehead forward to rest on hers, fixing his ice blue eyes upon hers. She smiled up into his eyes and said, "Thank you."

Those words seemed too simple for the emotions contained in them, but Danny read her heart and soul and quietly answered, "You're welcome." He stepped back to board the plane, knowing that he would see his Lindsay in two weeks, once she returned to New York. It was going to be a long two weeks.


	2. New York Minute

**You've Got a Way A Danny/Lindsay CSI:NY Fanfic**

**Chapter 2**

**New York Minute**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever! Reading and Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for the great reviews on chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY! Wouldn't it be nice, though!**

Lindsay was giddy with excitement. Her two weeks in Montana were done and she was headed home. Home. She wasn't sure when New York had become her home, but she had a feeling that it had something to do with Danny.

Danny. They had talked several times since he had returned to New York. She had updated him on the sentencing component of the trial. He had told her of some of the cases he was working. They had not discussed the kiss they had shared or how their relationship was growing. There was an unspoken agreement to take things slowly.

He'd wanted to pick Lindsay up at the airport, but she had refused, wanting to get settled before seeing him. She agreed to meet him at Sarducci's after she had unpacked and refreshed herself. She smiled at the thought of Sarducci's. They had gone there almost a year previously for the first time. Danny had discovered the café while he was processing a scene across the street and had wanted to try it out. They had gone there the night of the bombing after leaving Mac and Stella with Flack at the hospital.

_**Flashback**_

"_You still want that ride?" Danny asked._

_Lindsay responded with a slight smile, "Yeah, sure."_

_They bid goodbye to Mac who was standing watch over Flack. As they headed to the SUV, Lindsay asked, "Do you mind if we find someplace to eat? I don't think I'm ready to head home yet." She was still feeling a little shook up from the blast. _

_Danny replied, "Sure, I ran across this little café a few weeks ago and have been dying to try it." The truth was that Danny didn't want to go home either. So much had happened in the last few months, hell, the last year, that Danny was having trouble processing his emotions. _

_They arrived at Sarducci's and ever the cops, headed to a table near the back that would allow both of them to see the door. They both ordered the grilled sandwiches that made the café famous, Danny's with everything and Lindsay's with everything but the jalapeños. Danny teased her about that, "You eat bugs but you can't take the heat?"_

"_Not tonight," she replied dryly._

"_How you feelin'?" Danny asked in reference to the injuries she received from the blast this morning. _

_She grimaced slightly, "A lot better than Don."_

"_Yeah, aren't we all? This has been one hell of a year for the team, Aiden, Stella and now Flack."_

"_Not to mention you and Louie. How are you holding up, Danny?"_

"_Honestly, I have my good days and my bad days. On the bad days, I still feel so guilty 'bout Louie n' Aiden. I should have been able to do something to protect them both. And don't go sayin' that they made their own choices and that there was nothing I coulda done. My head knows that, but my heart… not so much."_

"_I wouldn't say anything so trite. I know what it's like to carry guilt around. I wish I knew how to make it go away. Justice has been served to those who hurt Louie and Aiden. Sonny Sassone and DJ Pratt will never see the outside again. At least you have that much."_

"_Whadda mean? What do you feel guilty for?"_

_Lindsay shook her head, "A split second decision."_

_When it became clear that Lindsay was not going to explain anymore than that, Danny changed the subject of their conversation. He mentioned the latest draft picks for the NFL. "How do you know so much about football?" he asked._

"_When you grow up with two brothers and a father who lived and breathed football throughout high school, you get pretty well versed in it. Strictly self-preservation!"_

"_You play any?"_

"_A little, every year for the annual Turkey Bowl. The whole town heads to the field on the day after Thanksgiving to play. It is supposed to be flag football, but somehow, every year, I come home filthy and bruised. I have been on the championship team for the last seven years!"_

_They progressed through several more topics and cups of coffee before there was a lull in the conversation. Danny glanced at his watch and exclaimed, "Whoa, Montana, the rooster is about to crow! I better get you home to rest. It's been a long day." _

"_Thanks, Danny, for talking. I really needed it."_

"_So did I," he admitted._

_**End Flashback**_

Lindsay arrived at Sarducci's fifteen minutes early. She recalled the last time she had agreed to a date with Danny and how she didn't show. She didn't want him to have the slightest worry about her standing him up this time, hence the early arrival. She giggled as she pulled open the door to reveal Danny already sitting at 'their' table. He had arrived twenty minute early, anxious to see her.

As she entered the shop, he jumped up, nearly knocking the water pitcher of water off the table. Once she reached the table, he pulled her into a bear hug, inhaling her unique scent. She relaxed into his arms, all the tension flowing out of her body, content just to be near him.

They settled into their chairs and proceeded to order lunch. While they waited for their sandwiches to arrive, Danny asked if Lindsay felt ready to return to work.

"I've been ready for about a week and a half!" she replied, laughingly. "A little time off goes a long way in Montana. My first shift is tomorrow morning."

"Great, Stella will be thrilled. She's been complaining that she's the only woman on a team of 'cocky males,' as she put it."

Their sandwiches arrived, Danny's again with jalapeños and Lindsay's without. Lindsay leaned across the table to glance at Danny's sandwich. "Can I taste the jalapeños?"

Danny smirked, "Only when I'm done."

She blushed at the promise of a kiss, "Sound good to me!"

They finished their sandwiches and headed towards Central Park to talk. Danny was the one to bring up the status of their relationship. They had paused by a fountain in the park when he began to speak. "Lindsay, all I am asking for is what I asked for last time, a chance to get to know you better, dinner, a few drinks and some laughs. We can take things slow and see how it works out."

"I'd like that, Danny," she replied with a smile that extended deep into her soul.

Danny placed his arms around her waist and drew her gently to himself. Their second kiss was even more magical than their first had been, laced with excitement and passion. They pulled apart and continued to walk, hand in hand, through the park.


End file.
